1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a vehicle wheel restraint for holding a vehicle to a test platform.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle test platforms are widely used throughout the automotive industry for research, development and performance testing. Typically, the test platforms have a large support structure for supporting the weight of the vehicle. A dynamometer or other suitable testing device is housed within the support structure to measure and record the desired characteristic of the vehicle. The testing of vehicles usually falls into two general types; performance runs to check new vehicles coming off an assembly line or for checking and adjusting vehicles following an overhaul, and durability runs intended to simulate thousands of miles of road service. The durability runs can be used for laboratory development of new automobiles, engines, drivetrains and the like. A typical dynamometer has a large drum which is in contact with the wheels of the vehicle. The dynamometer is controlled to provide appropriate input to the wheels or receive output from the wheels wherein operating profiles of the vehicle can be obtained. Some examples of prior art test platforms are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,702 to Brenneke, 4,825,690 to Mears, 5,111,685 to Langer, 5,231,870 to Fukuda et al. and 5,375,464 to Dadt.
As can be appreciated, the vehicle must be securely mounted to the test platform during these test runs. A common means for securing the vehicle is by securing the non-driven wheels to the platform. More specifically, wheel chock mechanisms are typically used to secure the non-driven wheels which in turn secure the vehicle to the test platform. Examples of adjustable wheel chock mechanisms known in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,018 to Kissel et al. and 5,294,221 to Eller et al. These prior art devices, however, have a number of deficiencies. A primary deficiency is the limited adjustability of the wheel chock mechanisms to accommodate different sized vehicles. Another deficiency relates to providing a removable wheel chock mechanism which can be used on many varied styles of testing equipment. The known prior art designs are specific to a particular test platform.
Most manufacturers of test platforms attempt to produce platforms which can test a variety of different sized vehicles. As known to those in the art, different types, styles, and models of vehicles can have considerably different wheel base lengths, widths and/or tire sizes. Hence, it is desirable to have a wheel chock mechanism with a wide range of adjustment. The prior art devices also have complicated adjustment mechanisms which require significant structural support to hold the vehicle in place. In addition, it may be desirable to remove the wheel chock mechanism from the test platform to position it at another location. The prior art does not disclose an easy and efficient means for quickly removing, transporting, and re-securing the wheel chock mechanisms to the test platform.